Borje Oscar Rosaen (1918-2008)
}} Borje Oscar Rosaen (November 11, 1918-January 7, 2008) was born in Tierp, Uppsala, Sweden and died in Ann Arbor, Michigan, United States. He married Nancy Helen Norrid (1919-) in 1940, and had four children. He was an engineer and founded Rosedale Products. Biography Birth Borje Oscar Rosaen was born on 11 November, 1918. He was born to Helga Katarina Maria Larsson (1893-1977) and Oscar Emanuel Rosaen (1892-1982). He was baptized in the Tierp State Church, Tierp, Uppsala, Sweden; in September, 1918. In 1920 Helga and Oscar gave birth to a pre-term baby girl (she only lived a week). Then in 1921 Helga and Oscar gave birth to a boy, Nils Olav Rosaen (1921-2008), in Tierp, Uppsala, Sweden. Emigration In late 1920, Oscar Rosaen went to the United States for work. Then he decided to move there so his family came to New York City on September 1, 1921. Oscar and Helga were on the wall of fame. Borje had to repeat kindergarden because he couldn't speak English. But after he learned English he was a good student. Marriage After college Borje meet a woman named Nancy Norrid. They were married on December 14, 1940 in Detroit, Wayne County, Michigan, USA. Death Borje fell ill in early January, 2008. So after being taken to the hospital (St. Joseph) the doctor said he had a stroke. But around in the early morning of January 7, 2008 Borje passed away calmly in his sleep with his son Nils in the room. Burial Borje was buried in White Chapel Memorial Cemetery next to his mother and father, on January 9, 2008. The cemetery is located in Troy, Oakland County, Michigan. News Report of Death "Of Ann Arbor. When Borje Rosaen died on January 7, 2008 at the age of 89, he left a void in the soul of our family. Borje and his brother Nils were brought from Sweden by their parents Oscar and Helga. Borje, a holder of numerous patents alone and jointly with his brother Nils, was a builder of things, businesses and jobs for many people. Although business was his primary interest, he traveled throughout the world, was a member of Travis Pointe Golf Club, an expert skeet shooter, bird hunter, sailor and scuba diver. Until the very end, he came to work and was always creating new ideas and better ways to do things. He will not be forgotten not only by his family but by the many people whose lives he touched. He was kind to those who needed help. We will forever remember Borjes' smile, his love of books, his interest in science and his helping hand when we needed it without having to ask for it. He cannot be replaced but he will be forever remembered. He is survived by his wife Nancy, his sons, Nils and Erik, his daughters, Katherine and Candace, nine grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. The family will receive friends at the Nie Family Funeral Home, 2400 Carpenter Rd., Ann Arbor, on Friday, January 11, 2008 from 4-8 p.m. Visitation will continue on Saturday, January 12th at the Zion Lutheran Church, 1501 W. Liberty, Ann Arbor, from 10 a.m. until the time of service at 11 a.m. Rev. Lori Carey of Trinity Evangelical Lutheran Church Officiating. Interment will be private. In lieu of flowers, memorial contributions in Borjes' memory may be made to the American Diabetes Association. " It aired on the Detroit News. __SHOWFACTBOX__